Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 4 - 8 \times 9 + \dfrac{ 56 }{ 7 } $
Solution: $ = 4 - 8 \times 9 + 8 $ $ = 4 - 72 + 8 $ $ = -68 + 8 $ $ = -60 $